Her Head on My Shoulder, My Arm Around Her Back
by Ellen-Thalia
Summary: "We should hang out sometime." "The Camara's off Chad." "I know." Does it not bother anyone that they never actually did? So this is what happens when Sonny is staying at the studio and Chad sees the light on. ONE-SHOT


**Okay, so this my first SWAC fic. I don't know why this idea came to me but it did, so let's see where the story goes, even though I've already got a pretty good idea already.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chad POV

I was on my way to my car to go home when I saw that lights were still on at stage 3. I scanned the parking lot and saw that there weren't many cars left there, so there obviously wasn't some crazy event that Sonny had come up with, not that there could have been anything like that going on without me knowing. I looked at the cars and saw that most of them belonged to the adults. All accept 2. One was mine and the other belonged to a certain Random. I felt the corners of my mouth tug into a smile and detoured towards the lights.

I arrived at the prop house and saw and saw the bubbliest brunette I have ever known sitting on the couch with a blanket draped over her long legs which were stretched out taking up most of the couch's length. Sonny had the TV remote in her hand and was flicking through the channels.

"Hey," I called and walked further into the room, "What are you still doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she responded looking up at me, "I could also ask why you're over here at So Random! or could ask why you care."

I decided that she wouldn't give me an answer until I gave her some. I walked up and sat on the arm of the couch, next to her head. "I was going over a script late. I saw the lights on as I walked to my car so I came over and I'm just curious," I told her. "Now I know you'd love for me to keep talking, everyone listens to what I have to say, but now it's your turn to answer."

She rolled her big brown eyes and said, "Firstly, I don't care what you have to say and not everyone wants to listen to you. Second, my mom is sick, the doctors said she had to stay quarantined in our apartment so I talked Marshal into letting me stay here for a few weeks." I nodded at her explanation, not knowing what to say to that. I didn't want to go home anymore but the silence was kind of awkward. Luckily Sonny soon broke it with a sigh.

"Did you know that late night TV is rubbish?"

I chuckled, "You know there are normally Mackenzie Falls reruns on at this time," I informed her.

"Like I said, Late night TV is rubbish," she shot back with a smile. The thing about Sonny's smile, other than it being incredibly cute – stupid cute – was that it made you want to smile back but obviously I couldn't smile at her insulting my show.

"That hurts Sonny," I said with a hand on my heart in mock hurt. She glanced up at me, still smiling. She finally decided on a rerun of Tween Weekly TV. We watched in silence for a few minutes before I spoke, "Remember your interview?" I asked, knowing full well that she did.

"You mean the interview that you ruined just to make yourself look better, thus making me look terrible?" she asked, her tone slightly annoyed.

"Yup, that's the one," I smirked, "but I was thinking more about after that, you know... in the park," I told her as the memory rose in my head.

Sonny sat up straight and turned to face me with a wide smile, "You mean when I got you to admit what you'd done on hat-cam?"

"A little after that," I said, trying not to return her smile, but failing, "After the camera had been turned off," I hinted.

"You mean when you said we should hang out?" Sonny questioned.

I nodded, "Yeah, we never did get to do that did we. It's a shame," I said, looking Sonny in the eye, "because I meant it." We stared at each other for a few minutes before Sonny's ever present grin widened.

"There's a whole cupboard of DVDs over there," She said pointing. "You wanna watch one?"

"Sure, but know chick flicks," I reasoned.

Sonny laughed and my ears rang with the beautiful sound, "The ones on the top shelf are mine. You might be surprised."

I walked over to the cupboard and saw the better half of my favourite movies on the top shelf, and only two romances. I grinned and pulled out The Matrix holding it up to Sonny, "My all time favourite," I told her and stood, "besides my own movie of course."

She rolled her eyes, "The Matrix is my favourite too," she beamed.

I put the disk in the player and went to sit beside Sonny.

We watched the movie, occasionally mouthing the words to favourite lines which we knew by heart. When we did this it caused us to laugh and call each other sad.

When it got to the part where Neo and Morpheus were fighting Sonny whispered, "I love this part."

I looked down at her and said, "No way! When Neo fights the agents later on is way better."

"Well, his skill is better, but I love that in this bit everyone is gathering around the screen to watch them. It's funny," she justified her choice.

"Well if you're talking funny, I prefer when the geek offers to set Neo up with the girl in the red dress, and she is so hot!" I told her.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Typical guy." I smirked and we continued watching in silence, once more.

Half way through the movie I felt Sonny lean back and rest her head on my shoulder. I felt my heart heat quicken as I looked down at her. She was still looking at the screen and I noticed how beautiful she looked. I mean she was always beautiful – wait! What am I saying?!? I sat there, awkwardly wondering when exactly I started thinking about Sonny this way, then I did what came most naturally to me in that moment. I slid my arm around Sonny and she relaxed into me. Although I didn't know if my heart could handle the speed it was going at, the only time I could remember feeling that comfortable was when Sonny and I were on our fake date; her head on my shoulder, my arm around her back.

The next time I looked down Sonny was fast asleep. She was so cute, so peaceful, I could have watched her sleep for hours, and I think I did because when I looked up the movie had finished and the clock read 12:24am. I took the remote from Sonny's lap and turned the TV off. I gently picked her up and carried her back to her dressing room where I found a sofa bed already pulled out. I placed Sonny on the bed and pulled the blanket over her and picked up a pen and piece of paper off her desk.

_I had fun, fancy doing the same tomorrow night? –Chad._

With that I left the studio, thanking God that my parents were on one of their three month vacations so I could get away with being so late home.

* * *

**Well, I hope that was okay.**

**No promises on a quick update as I'm not too good at that and I go back to school tomorrw :'(**

**Oh well.**

**Update!**

**Love Thalia x**


End file.
